nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Katsuragi
Character Overview Mari Katsuragi (桂木 麻里, Katsuragi Mari) is Keima's biological mother and Elsie's adoptive mother. She runs a café named Café Grandpa. Appearance Mari has orange hair that is normally tied up in a bun. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Like Keima and her father-in-law, she wears glasses, Whenever she gets angry, she would let her hair down and take off her glasses. She normally wears a black shirt under her yellow sweater. She has also been seen wearing a white shirt under a black sweater. Ten years ago, Mari was shown to wear braids similar to Tenri's and she did not wear her spectacles before that. A short while later, Mari had her hair let down. Personality Mari generally appears in the guise of an ordinary Japanese housewife who runs a café while her husband works overseas. She is a loving mother who constantly worries about the future of her son, Keima. She sometimes even has delusional nightmares about Keima marrying a cardboard cutout of a video game heroine and turning into a half-insane hobo. She is also very fond of her husband's "illegitimate daughter", Elsie. Before she was married, Mari was a frightening member of a motorcycle gang, where she was known as "The Snow Witch of the Mountain Pass". Whenever she is angry, she will revert to her previous violent personality. She is not a helpless woman despite adopting a very domestic personality, as shown when a storekeeper sexually harasses her which leads to her retaliating by brutally beating him up. Additionally she continues to maintain and ride motorcycles, which she views as a comforting habit that she uses to relax. Even though she was "betrayed" by her husband (who has actually done nothing), it is shown that she still loves her husband deeply. An example of this is when she immediately packs up and leaves for South America when Keima disguises his voice over the phone and tells her that her husband has had an accident. The results of this ruse have yet to be revealed. Background Mari, in the past, was part of a motorcycle gang and was known as the "Snow woman of the mountain pass". Some time later Mari met Keiichi and the latter managed to convince her to quit her old ways. When Keima was 7, an earthquake destroyed their house and the family moved to Denma's workshop. Mari later converts it to a café called "Café Grandpa" in honor of Denma. Character History Rich Girl Arc After that Elsie was saying that she's Keima's little sister and that he will be beloved by any girl, Keima was saying furiously that he never will let Elsie come in his house. Mari then appears saying that he should be nice to his friends. Elsie asks her who she is and Mari introduces herself as Keima's mother. While inside the café, Mari was bringing tea for them after that Elsie bluntly says that she's the illegitimate daughter of Keima's father, she came into shock and was not able to believe her. Elsie then takes a letter from her pocket and gives it to Mari. After Mari reads the letter, she becomes furious, takes up the phone and yells at her husband. After she finished the phone call, she then tells Keima and Elsie that their father is dead to her and that she will take care of them. Hunting Break Arc 1 When Keima was shown to be angered that his games are pilling up, he declared that he will begin to play his games as they are his energy and oxygen and tells the family not to disturb him. Mari then sighed and comments that she wanted Keima to never exist. Idol ArcEdit While the family was having dinner, Elsie was watching Kanon Nakagawa, who has won an award. Mari then asks if Elsie wants to look like Kanon after seeing her ribbon. Elsie became shy saying that it is true. After that, Elsie begged Keima to look at Kanon. Keima looks only one wink and says that there's nothing to look at her. The two went on a discussion which goes too far which increases Mari's irritation to the point of reverting back to her old personality. Mari then takes off her glasses and says that they must have table manners. They became scared of her and proceed to show her their table manners. After that, Elsie went searching for Kanon and wound up on tour with many Kanon fans which results in Elsie coming home late. Mari yells at her saying that she must be on time the next time she comes home because she was worried. After which Keima comes in asking what's the drama, she becomes furious at Keima exclaiming that he must be a good brother and not always playing his games and leaves with anger. Hunting Break Arc 2 *Note: The below description was only shown in the anime, and hence, it was not shown in the manga* A couple of days later, she was called by Kodama about Keima. At that time she was fixing her motorcycle. After the phone call was finished, she then reacts with anger that Keima was always getting the blame from Kodama for everything. She then takes a bath to relax. She then hears something and opens the window, after seeing a Mandragon, she goes in to a huge shock. She then gets her nerves back and looks for the dragon to finish him off. She then enters the kitchen and takes a vase to attack the intruder, but it happens to be Keima. She then proceeds to repeatedly apologize to Keima. While in the evening, Kodama calls Mari to cancel their meeting which leaves Mari looking happy that he hasn't arrived. A couple of days later, Mari wakes up praising Elsie about her work in the house. After that, Keima came downstairs talking about games. She was having a relaxing time furthermore when Elsie comes to keep her company while Keima was busy struggling on his video games. Hunting Break Arc 4 One day, while Keima was gaming, Haqua suddenly drops in for the first time and greeted Mari. Mari then welcomed Haqua for being Elsie's friend but the latter said that she was another one of Keichii's daughters. Before Haqua finished saying that she was joking, Mari had already went off with her motorcycle. Somewhere in the Maijima Seaside park, Mari then calls Keichii that he sure got some guts for having so many children and screams at him saying that she hates him. But ultimately, she called Keichii and idiot in a loving tone. Hunting Break Arc 5 Mari's Birthday During her birthday, Mari read through the letters wondering if her family had forgotten today is her birthday. Elsie then comes up telling Mari that she has cleaned the house as Mari praised Elsie for being so helpful as ever. Mari then told Elsie that maybe she should let Elsie handle the store as Elsie shyly said that she could do this much for staying here as Mari said that it is no trouble. Mari then told Elsie that they are a family which moved Elsie and said that compared to Keima or her husband, she's an outstanding daughter. Elsie then asked Mari what kind of a person does she think Keima is and if she worries about him. Mari said that she liked how Keima was doing what he likes and she's not worried at all. However, this facade was instantly destroyed as she cries to Elsie saying that she's extremely worried and if only Keima could be the son she desired even for just one day, she would be happy. However, Mari says that it was impossible. Elsie then got an idea and grabbed Keima's bed hair telling him that Mari is going to buy things too and he should follow her. Mari then got flustered saying that she did not said anything like that. Keima then agreed saying that he might as well come to Inazumart with her. Mari then told Keima to wait for a while and dressed herself up as Keima asked if they're going for a parent-teacher outing. Mari then thinks that she was once the snow woman of the mountain pass and she should not be nervous. Reaching the mart, Mari quickly settles for a motorcycle ride attraction thinking that it always calms her down. Keima was about to leave as Mari pushed Keima with her to buy for some home appliances, thinking that she wanted to be with Keima as much as possible. The sales person then molested Mari and tried to flirt with her, however, Mari was none too pleased with this act and heavily injured the man. Mari and Keima then do more activities together and after the movies, Mari told Keima not to play his games in there as Keima said that Mari's screaming was more of the problem there. Keima then said that he'll go home and left. At a game store, Mari saw Keima making a face that she could only be disturbed and was disappointed and sat back at the motorcycle stand, thinking that Keima was always this ever since he was born. Mari then got a delusion that Keima is going to be a half-insane hikikomori having some 2-D galge girl cardboard cutouts as wives, making Mari worried. By nightfall, Keima saw Mari, whose became extremely angry screaming that Keima and Keichii had both forgotten about this special day. Mari then left and told a store owner to lend her his bike and thinks to herself that she doesn't care about the men in her home anymore. Keima then came up and handed Mari a present, saying that it is from Keichii and him and this was supposed to be a secret until she came along. Mari was overjoyed and hugged Keima and offers to ride Keima home. The next day, Mari said that Keima is a great son and she need not worry about anything as Elsie saw Keima's condition and wondered what happened with her driving skills. The Dawn of SomethingEdit Mari and Elsie was watching a documentary on the mysterious "Fallen God" whose being able to solve and finish every single galge. In the end of the show, Mari commented that the person must be a creep, not knowing that her own son is the "Fallen God" himself. Hunting Break Arc 6Edit Realizing that they are attracting more customers in the cafe, Mari decided to have Elsie dress up as a maid. However, after Keima called Elsie shallow, Elsie changes back as Mari wonders what happened. Yukie Marui ArcEdit Mari and Elsie went to do some shopping, leaving a note to Keima. When they returned, they saw that Keima too, had left a note to them saying that he's going out for a while too. Childhood Friend ArcEdit When Keima returned home, Mari made him come and sit down, re-introducing him to Tenri, Keima childhood friend. Keima then said that he doesn't remember having a childhood friend. Later, When the Ayukawa family left, Mari reprimanded Keima for doing so when Keima said that Tenri isn't classified as a childhood friend in games as Mari said that he was so annoying, she cannot believe that he is her son. Some time later, Mari was glad to tell Keima that the previous neighbors sold their house due to an accident and now, Tenri is their new neighbor again. Family Reunion ArcEdit Mari and her family returned to Yamaguchi village to meet up Denma, Keima's grandfather. Gender Bender ArcEdit When Keima was telling Elsie on how he'll conquer Yui, he suddenly falls unconscious as Mari hurried up and saw Keima being terrified. Mari wondered what happened as Elsie said that it is the result of excessive gaming from Keima to cover it up. As the days go by, one day Elsie complimented on Mari's cooking skills as she said that she may be considered a "goddess" in the field of using mirin. Yui (In Keima's body) also complimented her cooking. Having Keima compliment her cooking for the first time in many years, Mari falls on the floor, shocked and happy to hear this. Godzilla Sister ArcEdit Mari was present when she saw a giant Hinoki rampaging through the town. She begins to worry for Keima and Elsie's safety. Hunting Break Arc 11Edit After realizing that Keima and Elsie came home late again, Mari said that she was going to scold Elsie but she decided against it, telling Elsie that she's rather glad she did that since this was one of the few times Keima would actually go out with someone other than gaming. Hunting Break Arc 13Edit During the sports festival, Mari came and encouraged Elsie at the festival and was angry thinking that Keima may not be present yet again and even comments that she had put more effort into making the lunches. When Keima eventually came, Mari was overjoyed. Old Conquest ArcEdit In order to better get hold of the goddesses and to protect Mari, Keima faked a phone call telling her that Keichii is in his death bed in South America. Mari wasted no time preparing and told Keima and Elsie to take care of themselves while she's away. Heart of Jupiter ArcEdit Returning to Japan, Mari has been back for five days and wearing more South-American-esque clothing. Elsie asked what kind of flower did she received from a customer as Mari said that they are cyclamen flowers. Elsie then said how pretty the flowers are but as they were talking, a crow intrudes and ate all of the flowers. They then noticed that many crows have surrounded Keima's room since her son was in his room playing games non-stop for five days (even skipping school). Elsie then goes to check on Keima and found out that he was wondering which game was better. Mari then angrily picked Keima up and threw him out, telling him to go outside for once. When Keima was transported (in his much younger body) to ten years ago, the then younger Mari opened the door and upon seeing Keima, she tells him that a demon will appear if an elementary student was out late at night. Keima, who has a much more mature mind, was not frightened. Keima was shocked to realize that Mari was actually young as Mari took it as a compliment. Then, Tenri's mother came out from the house thanking Mari for the vegetables. After the brief exchange, Mari brings Keima home. Mari told Keima to clean up his mess before leaving to prepare the bath. When the bath is prepared, Mari calls out to Keima to bath with her and tells him to bring some soap as well. Upon seeing that, Keima asked what is Mari thinking as Mari stated that he needs to bath. Keima said that he'd take one after. Mari, upon seeing Keima embarrassed, was overjoyed that her son was acting normal. Mari said that it was a relief, since no matter what she did in the past, Keima was more or less absent-minded, but was happy to know that Keima is a normal child after all. Mari then washed Keima and they went to the bath tub. There, Mari told Keima that she just bought some new eyeglasses and told Keima not to have bad eyesight. Keima mumbled that it would be inevitable for him. Keima then pretended to be tired and told Mari that he wanted to sleep with her. Mari was surprised that Keima was acting spoiled. Mari then began to sing a lullaby to which, soon after, she fell asleep. After waking up in the morning, Mari was complaining that she overslept. Keima then complained to Mari that she always overslept and that he wants breakfast since he's starving. Mari then thought that Keima had a fever, since he was acting weird. Keima told her that he only just wants to eat, but Mari told him that he always speak in game language every morning. Keima then told Mari to give breakfast to his friend. Keima explained why she was here, but Mari couldn't understand so she only said 'hello'. Mari then changed the subject, saying that they kept receiving something from the game shop every bon festival because they shop there so much. Keima didn't reply as Mari gave the girl breakfast. Keima then told their visitor about Mari's delinquency during the past and said that she's also a good cook, but Mari told him that delinquency has nothing to do with cooking. Keima then started talking about them running a café, as Mari told him to stop joking. Mari then noticed that Keima is acting like a normal child, but told to herself that she won't get her hopes up just because it might just an effect of a game. Mari noticed that he is acting like a big-brother to their visitor. Mari suddenly took a camera and started taking pictures of Keima and his friend. After that, Mari saw Keima assisting his friend while Mari cleaned up the table. A little while, Mari saw heard Keima talking to someone, and asked if he was really talking with someone. Keima answered that he was only thinking loud. Mari then reminded Keima that he will go to school. Keima suddenly asked that date today, as Mari answered that it is the 20th of July. Mari was then drying clothes in the balcony. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Mari loves her son deeply and worries about where his habit of gaming will take him in the future. Even though her adoptive daughter Elsie has been a good influence on him, she sometimes wishes that Keima would stop gaming and become the doting, filial son that she imagines. Mari has stated that she and Keima used to kiss regularly and was shown bathing together (This is actually common in Japan) in the past, which means that she showed lots of affection for him. Keiichi Katsuragi Even though Elsie's claim that she is Keiichi's illegitimate daughter has played havoc with her marriage, Mari still apparently loves her husband. She loves him so much that she rushes to South America when Keima fakes a call telling her that Keiichi is on his death bed. Elucia de Lute Ima Despite Elsie's claim, Mari quickly adopts her as her own daughter and the two develop a close relationship. She is shown to genuinely care for Elsie's well-being and often goes shopping with her (coincidentally usually when Haqua comes to visit). She considers Elsie as a great daughter and wishes that Keima would be more like her sometimes. Denma Katsuragi Her father-in-law apparently does not like her much due to her background as a former member of a motorcycle gang. Nevertheless, this is probably a guise, as he allows her to remain with the family (and even stay an additional day) when the Katsuragis gather in the countryside, in addition to giving her and her husband a place to live after their home was destroyed by an earthquake. Role in Ultima It's only a matter of time till Mari learns many secrets about the family married into. And why she was married in the first place. Category:Protagonists